Jessvinrie Chapter 1
by melxbell
Summary: Idk um tv show, uh 2 girls, uh adventures, yeah..


CHAPTER 1

The current line of events were recorded by Republic City therapists who specialize in dark spirit worshiping and children who may be titled to such as...

The following are real interviews and stories from the victims who were affected by _such as_..

**Reporter:** *is already sitting down with a notebook in his lap, fixing his glasses*  
**Asami's hair:** *becomes frizzy from the fans above*  
**Joe Dee: ***looks into the camera, tilting her head almost robotically and grins as wide as she can*  
**Reporter: ***interlocks his fingers and sets them down in his lap* Okay *gestures to camera* Today we have a family-  
**Someone Off Set:** CUT!  
**Reporter:** *looks up confused* Bloody hell! What is it now?!  
**Someone Off Set:** Woman staring at the camera- cut it out.  
**Henrie: ***makes 10 replicas of her image, on the all the cameras*  
**Joe Dee:** *doesn't stop grinning as wide as she can but looks the other way*  
**Reporter: ***starts over* Today we have a family-  
**Joe Dee: ***snaps her head back to the camera smiling crazily as her eye twitches*  
**Reporter:** That child has certainly gotten- *frowns slightly* out of control. We're going to start off by hearing some real-life stories from the mothers themselves, then confront the child and her partner in crime- *takes off glasses dramatically* at the end.  
**Crowd:** *cheers*  
**Reporter: ***puts glasses back on crossing his legs and turning to the women* But first- let's introduce the mother's themselves.  
**Crowd:** *scandalously whispers upon themselves*  
**Joe Dee: ***blinks*  
**Henrie: ***looks at the crowd nervously, gets up* I can't do this.  
**Asami's Hair: ***grows magical lips* Henrie please...  
**Joe Dee: ***continues smiling as she randomly gets up and leaves, Henrie behind her*  
**Asami's Hair:** I'm so sorry... they're usually not like this...It's just that our daughter is so near and dear to our hearts that... that we don't want her to hurt herself...or-or us...  
**Crowd:** *claps, urging the show to go on*  
**Reporter: ***gets told to ignore the sudden storming off through an earpiece in his ear and frowns slightly looking at the last mother* Can you...start off by telling us...how you conceived this child?  
**Asami's Hair: ***hair shimmers as the light hits it* We like to think the great spirits have rewarded us for being great citizens with a lovely child.. *forces a smile*  
**Reporter: **Or maybe the dark spirits with a satanic worshiper?  
**Crowd:** OOOOOOOHHHH!  
**Reporter: **Next up we're going to start hearing some of this satanic- uh this child's unbehavied tactics... stay tuned.. *camera pans away from the couches as the he starts talking with Asami's Hair trying to look natural*

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

**Reporter:** *camera pans back to the couches, as he leans back into the chair trying to make it like they had an interesting conversation* Welcome back.  
**Asami's Hair:** *does a majestic hair flip*  
**Someone In The Crowd:** *cat whistles*  
**Reporter:** Why don't you tell us...about your daughter...  
**Asami's Hair:** We have a beautiful baby girl... six years old..*chuckles to herself remembering how her daughter always puts up five fingers but says six*  
**Reporter: **O.o ?  
**Asami's Hair:** XD  
**Reporter:** I  
**Asami's Hair:** LOLOLOLOLOL PEEING!  
**Crowd:** *makes confused shouts and gestures*  
**Asami's Hair:** I CAN'T. I CAN'T. OMFGGGG HHAHA SCREAMINGGG, DYINGGG. CARDIAC ARREST OMFGGGG MWAHAH.  
**Reporter:** It...wasn't funny.  
**Asami's Hair: ***quickly looks at the crowd with a flip of her hair, mesmerizing them* As I was saying...  
**Reporter: ***nods understandingly*  
**Asami's Hair: **I personally noticed something was different with her when she was just a baby...her first words were... "Satan will come to cleanse the earth"  
**Crowd:** *all the old ladies faint*  
**Reporter:** *bites his pen therapeutically and nods*  
**Asami's Hair:** I brushed it off... you know... but one day Henrie came home to find her in her play room..drawing a pentagram on the wall with her own blood *covers her mouth about to cry*  
**Crowd: ***shouts and screams fill the room*  
**Reporter: ***hands his guest a tissue and holds a hand up to the crowd*** **QUIET! Now...everyone this could just be her trying to find out who she is- you know- puberty..continue please.  
**Asami's Hair: **Well for her sixth birthday we bought her a teddy bear... and as night came and we tucked her in, we went to bed and...we...heard whispers throughout the night...  
**Reporter: **What did these whispers say?  
**Asami's Hair:** Well we heard things like: "I will tear your intestines out and feed them to your family" and uh "I will paint my empty soul with your blood" oh and I heard something that sounded like a knife being sharpened?  
**Reporter: ***nods writing down something*  
**Asami's Hair: **We all woke up to find all of Jesserie Vin's toy's head's cut off... but she did seem to have a liking to the teddy bear.. She also made cookies for us..  
**Reporter:** *forces a small smile*  
**Asami's Hair:** But Joe Dee was first to find out she poisoned them...first hand..  
**Crowd: ***stays quiet anticipating more of the story*  
**Asami's Hair:** When Joe Dee started choking and dying she pulled the head off of the teddy bear we got her- and pulled out a knife. She said... *chokes on the words* She- she said *tears rim up in her eyes* "Give me all your money mummy!" *begins crying*  
**Reporter: ***tsks and continues writing something*

*MEANWHILE BACKSTAGE:*

**Jesserie Vin:** *throws her head back laughing, resting a hand on Kya's shoulder*  
**Kya:** *holds onto the stomach from laughing so hard, bends the laughing tears off her face and onto the floor*  
**Jesserie Vin:** They're all crazy! Of course mommy understands I'm not "SATONIC"  
**Kya:** They're all so silly! They need to understand this is just the way we are!  
**Jesserie Vin: ***plays with the dolls on her lap, calmly* Kya.. you remember the plan when we get out there... right?  
**Kya: ***makes spit bubbles* mmmhmm!  
**Jesserie Vin: ***throws the dolls against the wall and watches them slide to the floor, getting bored of them* Okay!

*BACK ONSTAGE*

**Asami's Hair:** *has stopped crying and is still explaining stuff about Jesserie Vin* No- she isn't a bender...  
**Crowd: ***sighs of relief*  
**Asami's Hair:** She's much more dangerous.. she is specialized in chi blocking *looks at the crowd* She can paralyze and take away your bending for days at a time... and her bestfriend is a powerful water bender...I've heard reports of her training on how to bloodbend... but I've talked to her parents and they've assured me that wasn't happening..  
**Crowd: ***more than half get up and leave*  
**Reporter:** *producers are talking to him through the earpiece* Go ahead and tell us more about Jesserie Vin...  
*STORY FROM KYA'S PERSPECTIVE*  
Kya watched as Tenzin made an air scooter and and flew around in a circle. Lin was next to him laughing and chasing him. She sighed and sat back down on her bed.  
"Bumi!?", she called out. She walked through the empty house wondering where he was. Maybe he would want to play pirates or go on an adventure. Kya walked outside and waved to her little brother and his friend smiling as she passed. Ahead of her she could make out a figure, but judging by the figures shiny black hair, it wasn't her brother. She waved and smiled walking up.  
"Hi my name is Kya!"  
"Hello!" The girl waved back, she looked about Kya's age.  
"How old are you?" Kya asked curiously,  
"I'm six!" She said, wiggling five fingers.  
A smile spread across Kya's face- she could already tell this was going to be her bestfriend.  
"What's your name" Kya asked, already excited.  
The girl straightened her tunic and cracked her knuckles. "Jesserie Vin! But you can call me Jesvinrie...I don't think my parents really tried hard to think of my name." Kya attempted to say her name, "Jesvvvvvinrie? Well I can think of a nickname for you later... my name is Kya! I'm six too!" Kya pointed to the teddy bear tucked under jesvinrie's arm.  
An uneasy look came across Jesvinrie's face..."Ummm okay! But be careful, I keep my knife inside that teddy!"  
Kya looked at Jesvinrie confused, "KNIFE?!"  
Jesvinrie nodded and smiled eagerly, "Yeah! Do you wanna see?"  
Kya looked around, and looked back at her new friend curiously.."Y-yeah"  
Kya's new friend pulled it out, "It's for protection! People will never be mean to you if you have a knife!" The little girl handed it over to Kya. Kya inspected the knife surprised.  
"So... I can use this on my brothers?!"  
"Are they annoying? If I had brothers I would use the knife on them!" Jesvinrie exclaimed causally.  
Kya lunged back holding the knife up with both hands, " How do I know you won't use this knife on me!?"  
Jesvinrie brought her hands up to her mouth giggling, "Because we're friends!"  
Kya nodded reassuringly handing the knife back over, "So now we both need knifes right?"  
Jesvinrie smiled, "Oh yeah! Well I have another one hidden under my pillow, you can use that one!  
The girls held hands and began skipping to Jesvinrie's house grinning. Until Kya noticed an animal on the side of the road and brought her hand to her nose. "Jesvinrie! Look!" A sunk lay helplessly on it's side, it's breaths staggering. "It's still alive..." Kya said, inspecting it. Jesvinrie looked at it sympathetically. "We should put it out of its misery. That's the kind thing to do." Kya slightly gasped and frowned at the animal. Jesvinrie put a comforting hand on Kya's shoulder, "Because then it won't be in pain anymore! It probably wants us to," She took a step back tilting her head. "you can do it Kya!"  
Kya looked at her friend uneasily, "I...I don't know..", she looked back down at the animal's black eyes looking up at her pleadingly.  
Jesvinrie looked back at her friend surprised, "It's not that hard! You seemed so nice before...are you nice?"  
"Of course I am!" Kya insisted, walking over to a large rock and struggling to pick it up. A smirk crept onto Jesvinrie's face as she watched her new friend. Kya finally made it over to the animal and held the large rock over the skunk's head, looking back over at her friend. Jesvinrie nodded her head, urging Kya on.  
The skunk moved it's paws slightly, and made a whimpering sound. Kya closed her eyes and removed her firm grasp on the rock, keep her arms outstretched as he heard a loud cracking sound-the animal's skull breaking. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a spray on blood over her moccasins and outfit. Her lip quivered as she felt a small hand tugging at her.  
Jesvinrie frowned at her friend "It's okay Kya, it's okay! We can clean you up at my house." She looked down at the animal surrounded in a puddle of blood, shaking her head and leading her friend away, "You did the right thing Kya."


End file.
